This invention relates to modular structures adapted to be used as test kits and components therefor, and particularly to a system of components, which is adapted for shipment of equipment in modular stackable packages, and which packages, by their configuration, serve to reduce unnecessary handling of the test equipment and simplify the processes of carrying out the tests.
In a process of collecting reagent fractions in a collection tube, which result from allowing a liquid reagent sample to flow through a column containing support media, columns and tubes are normally shipped to the user in containers which are useful only for storage. The tubes and columns, hereinafter generally referred to as the equipment, may be in containers having recesses for receiving the individual items or may be merely packaged in counted bundles within a box. For each test or group of tests a technician must retrieve the tubes and columns as required and arrange same in test tube racks in an orderly fashion with appropriate identification. The columns may be shipped without regard for orientation, which can cause difficulties with support media function. The columns are normally charged with an inert buffer solution to prolong shelf life and sideways or horizontal orientation may result in partial drying or exposure of the media, as a result a condition known as channeling, whereby the medium does not properly fraction reagent samples occurs (i.e. the reagent may "run through" the media without fractioning).
In addition to the foregoing, present practice requires that each test or sample be carried out manually, requiring handling of each fraction column and collection tube numerous times for identification and sampling. Consequently test execution times are increased, the possibility of error exists to a greater extent and laboratory operation may be less efficient than desired.
It is therefore intended, by the disclosure of the present invention, to obviate some of the shortcomings and difficulties of the described prior arrangements.